


Apologies

by weepingelm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm





	Apologies

I would like too apologise for the long delay in finishing my works. Three years is unacceptable. I won't go into detail but life got in the way. I will now finish the two works I have posted, one at a time, in future I will only publish completed works. I have many followers and you all mean a lot to me, it carries me through. Even if I haven't answered you I do appreciate the words you send me. Thank you so much


End file.
